Present practice where the ejector is operated by a liquid, the pressure of the operating liquid is first built up by the pump and then is accelerated by expanding it thermodynamically through the ejector operating jet to produce a high velocity and low pressure fluid. The rest is obvious. The problem is that there is a loss of efficiency by first build up of the pressure of the ejector operating fluid and then getting all your velocity through the expansion through the ejector operating jet.
My invention bypasses the step of building up the pressure and uses the centrifugal pump only to accelerate the liquid before the final acceleration in the ejector operating jet. It also happens that the mechanical acceleration of the operating liquid by the centrifugal pump is more efficient than what you would have by expanding the liquid from a high pressure through a nozzle.
My invention further uses the centrifugal pump in way that it has never been used before and that is to not use it to build up pressure or to pump volume but to use it exclusively to increase the velocity of the liquid that is to be the operating fluid of the ejector. It is done mechanically, not thermodynamically as expansion through a nozzle. The final acceleration is done by the expansion of the operating liquid through the ejector operating jet to the high suction vacuum.
A further part of my invention is to use some of the waste heat still in the refrigerant returning to the evaporator to add extra energy to the fluid that is being expanded in the ejector operating jet by use of a heating jacket around the operating jet. Heat at this point helps with the acceleration through the jet.